68th Annual Hunger Games! SYOT
by starpokemon123
Summary: NOT just another SYOT... submit your own tribute. Message me your tribute with the information inside thus passing their custody to muah! May the odds be ever in you favor! Well in your tribute's favor because you will just be submitting. Unless you submit yourself then that woul- YOU GET MY POINT! CLOSED but you can read anyways to vote.
1. Rules - Avalon Melow REAP

**SYOT Prologue**

Star: Hey! Star here! I'm making an SYOT because I'm bored! I'm only going to accept 18-20 tributes because I'm making 4-6 tributes on my own. Don't worry, my tributes will die during the blood bath. I ain't crazy. Anyways, message me your tribute. If you review, I will not accept it as an entry. I will message you back letting you know if you're tribute has been accepted, denied, or if you need to change the district.

Lilly: Yay! Death!

Billy: I'm married to Lilly… Anyways, down below are some things we need to know.

**Name:**

**Age:**

**District: **

**Height:**

**Appearance:**

**Family members:**

**Background: For example: Comes from a poor family and cares deeply about her siblings. Her mother died when she was 11. Their father is an alcoholic and doesn't care for them. She is the one that brings food to the table.**

**Strengths: **

**Weaknesses: **

**Other information: (optional)**

Star: Go ahead and add more things like love interests, favorites, and shit like that but I could care less. Anyways, this is year 68! So close to 69… if you know what I mean ;) Whatever. Here's a quick story of one of my tributes I'm submitting myself. Just so you guys could get an idea of my writing style.

* * *

**Avalon Melow- District 3 Age: 16 Female  
**

I was so scared today. Anything could happen this year. I mean t because last year, my best friend was reaped. He didn't make it past the blood bath. I always sit here and think. What would have happened if Andy never volunteered for his younger brother. I sat on the edge of my bed, dressed up in a pink dress, hair up in a bun.

"Sissy," my little sister came up to me,"we have to go."

"I'm going, Avery," I lightly smiled at her. I got up and took the seven year old's hand. She was so innocent and playful. I will never have kids. Who wants them to go through this crap? It's horrible. We went down the silent paths of District 3. It was like a death bed to everyone. Nobody really spoke. Soft whimpers and whispers went through the air, soon to be forgotten. I got in line, and they took a bit of my blood.

"Go ahead," the peace keeper said. I went towards my age group and met with my friend Candelaria. I grabbed her hands as we waited in silence.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen," the announcer, Seidy, spoke in her Capital accent,"Welcome to the 68th annual Hunger Games where on young man and woman will have the honor of representing your district. May the odds, be ever in your favor. Ladies first."

I felt my heart skip a beat. Please not me, please not me, please not me.

"Avalon Melow."

Everyone around me sighed a relaxed sigh, and then quickly looked at me. Candelria squeezed my hand. I couldn't believe it. No. No. I started walking up to the stage, and my mind was a blur the whole time. I didn't know what happened after that. I didn't even hear the boy that got elected. I just know that time went bye to quickly when I said bye to my family in the Justice Building. Goodbye... forever?

* * *

Star: I swear to the Harvest Goddess that I write way longer! It's just that the laptop is dying, and it's Monday. I would have definatley made this much longer, but stupid battery! Also, no entries for District 3 at all. I'm making the boy in there, too. So D3, adios! Anyways, I hope you submit and-

Lilly: May the odds be ever in your favor!

Star: Yeah, that. Um... I like chips.

~Star out


	2. Points - Kellen Migquels REAP

Star: Here's the point system/sponsor system/whatever the heck you want to call it. People (only actual users no anons) that didn't submit a tribute, get to vote for a tribute they want to sponsor so I could have other readers involved. Also, the person who submitted gets to earn sponsor "points" for their tribute.

**For regular readers-**

A review voting for them - 100 points

A request of sponsoring - 50 points and the item you requested for them

**For the people that submitted** the** tributes-**

A review, just reviewing - 5 points

Favoring this story - 50 points

Following this story - 50 points

**Voting will begin once the games begin**

I know I do this differently but it's easier instead of making it confusing. You can review once a chapter. Those points, will add up and in the end, whatever tribute has the most points, wins. So people that submitted, ask some other people to sponsor you.

Basically, if the tribute begins with bad points, there's chance they will die in the blood bath. As the story progresses, the score will start totaling up and the people with less points start to die. So that means, I have no control whats so ever of choosing the winner. It's all up to the readers. I'll just write like the submitting people described their tribute. Anyways, I still need A LOT of tributes. A LOT. Go to my profile and see which spots are available. I _really_ need a male for D1 right now, so i can start writing.

I have one last thing. You can vote against tributes. Only once though. Only once per person and it will deduct 50 points. Message me and I will deduct points from who ever you tell me to. Even if your tribute is dead, you can still vote for others... or deduct.

Here's a chapter with my actual writing style. The last one was just jotted down quickly, literally in less than 15 minutes. This is one of my characters. Remember, my characters will die in the bloodbath. So don't vote for them. I already have D3 characters down. So yeah... Enjoy.

* * *

**Kellen Migquels District 3 Age: 13 Male  
**

I woke up with my homemade alarm clock ringing. If the Capital makes things illegal, why not make an alarm clock illegal. Alarm clock: Because every morning should begin with a heart attack. Wait a second... today was reaping day. Dammit! I had to dress up. I know I wasn't going to get picked. I don't sign up for Tessarae since we don't need it. I'm come from the fifth riches family in District 3 because my father invented electronic devices that affected everything. In a good way though. I got up from my bed and to my closet where my reaping outfit was. It was just some blue button up shirt and black jeans. Nothing special.

I went downstairs and into the kitchen and saw my older sister shivering. It was her last reaping, but she was scared she's be picked. Her friends dared her to do the Tessarae thing and yeah.

"You won't get picked, Cherissa," I said to her as I poured myself some orange juice.

"My name is in there 23 times, Kellen!" Cherissa said,"If I get picked, I won't get to marry Brad Brogan!" Really? That's all she cares about? Marrying her "true love" that will last forever. Please, I still have five more years to go through this. I know I won't get picked though. Like seriously out of the fifty thousand (I think), my name is only in there twice. That's it.

"Morning, kids," Mom came downstairs in her fancy green dress, her red hair in a fancy bun, and pearls around her neck. Gold , not the picking your nose gold digger (Well actually...) but the "I'm only going to marry for money." gold digger. The reason she only every had us was to keep father tied around her fingers. Trust me, if it weren't for that fight Cherissa said they had before I was born, I probably wouldn't even exist. That's how mom kept dad. It's only us two though. Mom "supposedly" can't have any more kids. Let's face it, she just paid the doctor to say that. In conclusion, yes, I'm offending my own mother.

It's not like she ever cared about us. She was never with us during anything. Heck, if she could, she'll probably donate us to the Hunger Games and stuff. She'll just drop us off like,"Hey. Don't worry. There's only a small chance for you to enter a game where you will fight to the death. You yearly shit."

I set my glass down on the table. Shit! I forgot to go meet up with Travie and Claurk! I quickly walked down the cement path that led to a bunch of trees. It was where we all met up. I saw Travie and Claurk. With a girl. Two girls. No, three girls. Triplets. Fuck! I know who they are.

"Hey, Kel," Travie greeted me.

"Hey," I said back to him.

"The Z Girls are coming with us," Claurk said.

"Really? I thought they were here to mock us about our fashion choices," I said. But I only said it in my head so nobody heard it but me. The Z Girls are triplets that are daughters of the richest man in District 3. I had a crush on one of them. Zainy Marlik. Maybe she wasn't the prettiest because of Marizza or the hottest because of Thuzie, but she was the cutest because of herself.

"Hey," Zainy smiled at me with her cute smile.

"Hey," I said back to the blonde as I ran my hand through my curly red hair. Thanks mom. Being a red is a charm. The bell suddenly rang. Well, time to see who is going to die this year because let's face it, the careers will rip us apart with their teeth.

* * *

After they pricked my finger, stole my blood (Stole is a strong word. Why do you think I'm using it?), and told me to move on, I went to my age group besides Travie and Claurk. The preppy announcer came up on to the stage after they showed us the video.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen," the announcer, Seidy, spoke in her Capital accent,"Welcome to the 68th annual Hunger Games where on young man and woman will have the honor of representing your district. May the odds, be ever in your favor. Ladies first."

Let's hope it's not one of the triplets.

"Avalon Melow." Hey, I know that chick. She hangs out with Travie's cousin's friend's sister's boyfriend's cousin. She slowly went up on the stage. "Now for the boys." Seidy reached down into the bowl and proudly held up a paper as she walked to the microphone. She struggled for a few seconds to open it. Haha, idiot.

"Kellen Migquels."

Karma? Why are you such a bitch to me?

* * *

Star: I didn't want to go all out since it's my tribute. I will only write about my tributes on the reaping and there. I'm gonna kill them anyways. If you have further questions, message me or review.

~Star out


	3. District 1 Reapings

Star: Hey! Star here! Here's the reaping for D1! NOT 1D! There's a huge gap of awesomeness in between.

* * *

**Esmeralda "Esme" Ronalds District 1 Age 17 Female**

"Common, Esme," Alexander yelled to me as she threw plastic knifes as I ran,"run faster."

"Oh shut up, Xander" I said as I jumped side to side, avoiding them. Father made us train today, reaping day. I was so excited! I wasn't going to volunteer though. Larkina Plusen was going to this year. I'll volunteer next year, when I'm sure to master all the categories. I'm a bit irresponsible when it comes to hiding from others. Eventually, Xander hit me in the back.

"New record," Alaine told me as she stopped the stop watch.

"Awesome," I said and checked my emerald wrist watch. I just loved green! It also matched my name so why not? "It's 6AM already."

"Let's go home then," Alaine said as she fixed her hair clip.

"Awe, common Laney," Xander said and locked her head with her arms,"don't be a wimp." Laney quickly fought back and released herself from Xander's grip.

"We have to get ready though," Laney whined.

"Mama is going to force you into a dress," I said and started putting my things in my duffle bag.

"Let's run a few more laps now that you mention it," Laney smiled nervously and started running,"I also kind of gained two pounds yesterday after I ate all those cinnamon buns!" Xander and I started running after her. We were triplets. That's all of us since Mama couldn't have any more children after us. But we were all okay with it.

"So why do we even train? We never sign up for tessarae, or even want to be in them," Xander asked. She asks me this every single year. She has a tendency of doing that, asking people the same things a million times.

"Because," I said in between small pants,"we never know if we'll get picked."

"So why do we even train? We never sign up for tessarae, or even want to be in them," Xander asked.

"I already told you," I said to her,"we'll never know."

"But people volunteer," Xander pointed out.

"I know," I said and ran a little faster to get away from my triplet. After we finished a mile, we went home to get ready.

* * *

After another yearly historic battle with Laney, we finally got her in her pink dress. It was a simple dress unlike mine and Xander's. Xander's dress was blue and long. Mine was to my knees, poofy on the bottom, and green. Yay! I got my chopper brown hair and brushed it. I left my short bangs hanging on the right and the left is being hung up by a red clip.

"You look beautiful," Mama came up to me and caressed my hair.

"Thank you, Mama," I said to her with a smile. She went to Xander and Laney and called them each gorgeous and pretty. Mama was a bit of a pushover when it came to training or looking good. Right now, we do look sexy. Oh man, I forgot I was going to meet up with Brandin! "I have to go. I'll meet you girls at the reapings."

"Watch the heels!" Mama called. Psh, yeah right. I took off the heels off my feet and started running towards our bench. I was used to running barefoot. Sometimes during the training, they make us run on needles. After a bit, I finally made to the front of the jewelry store. If my family knew, they'd kill me. Why? For going out with the jeweler's son. Not dating but being friends with him. He's practically family to me. I'd do anything for my family. That's why I take these risks.

"Hey, Barefooted Esme," Brandin greeted me from behind the counter. He was polishing this overgrown diamond. Probably got it from the Andrew's...

"I wasn't gonna run in heels, Mama would have killed me," I said and rolled my eyes.

"Why do you hide me from them?"

"I told you, they'd keep us apart."

"How would you know?"

"Because..."

"You don't even know. I'm tired of this, Esme."

"Look, if you can't go by these rules, we can't be friends."

"Oh, so there's rules now."

"Oh screw you!" I marched out of the jewelers. Well, that didn't last long. I think I lost my temper. Ugh, Xander and Laney always have told me I have a short temper. Well, it-

The bell rang. It was time for the reapings... yay.

* * *

After all the usual crap (pricking my finger, standing in line, and the video.)

"It's time to chose the boys and girls," the escort smiled,"may the odds, be ever in your favor. Ladies first. As she walked over there, I though that even if I got picked, I was trained and most likely someone would volunteer.

"Esmeralda Ronalds," the perky escort said. I wonder who is goin- OH SHIT! She called me! I started walking up towards the stage, back up straight, and a grin. I looked at the boy crowd and saw Brandin with a sad look on his face. I waited for someone to volunteer. It never happened.

* * *

I was in the room where family members were going to come in. I hoped Brandin would come. I can't leave without his apology. Well, he brought it up, didn't he?

"Esme," Laney came in the room with tears running down her face. I never see Laney cry. Never. Xander slowly came up behind her being followed by Mama and Papa. Mama's blonde bun was a mess, and Papa had a stern face. We all stood there for a few seconds and they enveloped me in a hug.

"I'll be okay, I've been training my whole life," I said to them with a reasuring smile.

"Remember everything," Papa told me,"you're a bit irresponsible with your things. Be careful."

"I will," I said with a grin,"I'll be okay."

"Go kill some butt," Laney said in between sobs and hugged me tighter.

"Stop crying, Laney," I said to her. We all finally let go.

"Make sure your lack of orientation doesn't affect your chances between life and death," Xander told me.

"I don't lack orientation," I whined. Everyone in my family whistled and then we burst out laughing.

"I love you, beautiful," Mama said to me and gave me a kiss on the forehead,"you better win. Because when you come back, your hair will be grown out, and I'll be able to make your hair in a bun."

"But I love my hair," I said,"I'll cut it with a knife if I have to."

"Don't you dare mess with your beautiful hair," Mama warned me with a teasing smile.

"Fine," I sighed.

"Times up," the peacekeeper came in and started walking them out.

"I'll see you guys soon, love you!" I yelled as the doors were shut. I waited for Brandin to come apolagize before I left. If he doesn't, I guess we'll be friends when I return victor. I waited for him.

He never came.

* * *

**Barthlomew "Barthy" Andrews District 1 Age 18 **

"Common, Barthy!" Sparkly yelled as I was throwing plastic spears,"spear Englo's ass!"

"Well!" Englo yelled as he ran and dodged my spears,"I'm glad to know you support me, cousin!" I ran out of spears, and Englo stopped running.

"Dammit," I yelled, grabbed one of the spears, and split it in half.

"Calm down, Barthy," Sparkly said,"you'll be able to kill plenty of weaklings in the arena."

"I know I will," I said to my friend. Just friends. Even though she wanted more of me, I wasn't going to let "love" distract me from training. I was an Andrews. I wasn't going to let nothing stop me from holding my family's title. We were the Andrews. We are very victorious and everyone knows it. A few of us have lost in the past, but one of us will always win from each generation. Two years ago, my brother got killed by a smile. This girl in the arena wrapped him around her finger and she killed him while there was only three tributes left. She stabbed him in the back. Literally. While he was sleeping, he jabbed her in the back while he was sleeping. But well, karma is a bitch. She got tied up by the remaining tribute, and she got tortured. I'm glad she suffered.

It's only my mother, father, and I. I'm fine with that. The thing is, that if I don't win this year. The Andrews are done for unless Mother and Father decide to have another kid. That won't be necessary. I'm planning to win this year. Everyone knows it. Especially for Andrea Cardew. She's the mayor's daughter. Okay, maybe when I said I won't let love distract me. But when it came to Andrea, there's no possible way it could interrupt my training. Because I can only get her hand in marriage if I win.

I'm not in it for her money, but I actually love her. I've played with her in the playground since we were little. As we grew, I realized it was love. When I told my father, he told me the mayor would only let me marry her if I had a title and became independent. Ever since that day, I knew I had to follow my dad's dad's dad's- you get the point! The footsteps in life. I had to follow them.

I was going to volunteer today. Nothing was going to stop me from winning. Not even a stupid lover... right?

* * *

"You look handsome," Mother told me with teary eyes and then got a stern face,"Don't go attracting girls and do what your foolish brother did."

"Trust me mother," I said,"my heart is stone. Only available for family, best friends, and Andrea."

"That's my boy," Father said as he walked into my room, fixing his diamond crusted watch.

"Where did you go?" Mother asked him as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"To leave off another diamond at the jewelers," Father responded," I had to wait a bit, so I went to the mayor's wanted them to make this." Dad held up another diamond crusted watch. We had a diamond mine and we produced lots of diamonds. This one had to come from a single diamond. I could tell. "Every single one of us had one."

I got it from his hand and put it on,"Thank you Father."

"No problem," Dad said,"your brother had one. Too bad he disappointed us. All he showed us was a stupid little love story. You need to win Barthlomew."

"Why wouldn't I?" I smiled at him.

The bell rang. It was time to go stand victorious just like the Andrews I am.

* * *

I waited in the long, long, long, long, line with Englo.

"You gonna volunteer, right man? You go out there and kill everyone. Starting with District 2. Where the sluts that killed your brother are. Don't let the story repeat itself," Englo told me.

"I have to keep allies. Maybe I can kill her and make it look like someone else did though. I did ace the detective class in private school."

"I heard her sister was going to volunteer."

"How do you know? We can hardly contact them for anything else besides business."

"I know a guy who has a cousin who knows a guy who knows this guy's uncle's brother-in-law who has a sist-"

"I get it, you are a freaking illegal," I rolled my eyes.

"Oh whatever. So when you come back, you gonna marry Andrea?"

"That's my only determination for winning."

"What about family glory and shit," Englo asked me.

"That's a minority. I want- no- need to come back to Andrea."

"Not if my cousin kills her first."

"Sparkly won't get in the way. We're good friends. That's it."

"She'll want to get in the way."

"Who's side are you on?"

"On the fabulous side."

"Which is my side!"

"Oh, now that you're gonna leave you decide to have fun."

"Why not?"

* * *

"Welcome, welcome," the escort whose name nobody cares about spoke,"welcome to the 68th annual Hunger Games! Before we get started, let's watch a video by yours truly, the Capital."

"Every year I shall hate it," Englo whispered to me. I just elbowed him in the side. I was a bit more serious than Englo. But today was the last day here before I left for Capital, I think I could smile a bit. For the audience. After the video, the perky escort started talking.

"It's time to chose the boys and girls," the escort spoke,"may the odds, be ever in your favor." She went up to the plate.

"Imagine Sparkly volunteers?" Englo whispered.

"Shut up already," I whispered back.

"Esmeralda Ronalds," she called out as her vintage gloves held the paper. The girl was hawt. She had chopper hair. I digged that. WOAH, WOAH, WOAH BARTHY! Your Mother taught you better! She had a smile on her face and her head straight up. I think she was from Ronalds Academy. I was from another academy for The Hunger Games training. There was like four in D1. Too bad someone is going to volunteer... everyone waited. Well, I guess for the first time in seven years, nobody volunteered. "Now for the boys... Serimo Lurch."

"I VOLUNTEER!" I yelled out loud without thinking. I walked up to the stage with a smile. So. This is how it feels to smile.

"What's your name?" the escort asked me.

"Barthlomew Andrews."

"So we got an Andrews this year. Well, shake hands now." I turned to Esmeralda and shook her trembling hand. This was going to be hard to forget. Seriously. Her hands were soft! Okay, Barthy, stop it. Have fun for once, but not too much fun.

* * *

"I'm proud of you son," Father said as he came in the room with Mother next to him,"you'll win. Don't let a girl take you away. Kill them all away, Andrea will be waiting for you. So will her hands." Hands. Like Esmeralda. No Barthy! No!

"I'll see you soon," Mother said and hugged me,"make sure you come back alive. I don't want your dead body."

"He's been training forever, Loisania," Father spoke,"he'll be fine. He'll carry on the Andrews."

"I know, Karlow," Mother sighed,"I'm going to miss my Barthy though."

"Don't be sad," I said and hugged her tighter,"we'll be living in the Victor's Village before you know it." We hugged for a bit more until the Peacekeeper came in.

"You have more visitors. You're running late. This can only last a minute," he plainly said. They gave me one last hug and kiss before they diapered out of my sight. Next came in Sparkly and Englo.

"Barthy," Sparkly said and hugged me. Tightly.

"Hey, hey," Englo said,"don't hug him to death. He hasn't even entered the arena."

"I know, but we only have a minute," Sparkly said.

"Then don't keep him all to yourself," Englo sarcastically huffed,"share him at least."

"Get over here, man," I told Englo and hugged him.

"Remember everything you learned," Englo said.

"Make sure you don't repeat Marthilew's story," Sparkly said.

"You would say that," Englo rolled his eyes.

"Shut up," Sparkly said. We chatted for the remaining few seconds.

"Times up," the peacekeeper said.

"See you later Barthy," Englo said while he hugged me and walked out.

"Remember," Sparkly said.

"What?" I asked her.

"I love you," Sparkly said before planting a kiss on my lips for five seconds or so. I had my eyes wide open the whole time. She ran out of the room after winking to me. Huh, who knew that would happen. I rubbed my hands together where Esmeralda's softness somewhat lingered. I slapped myself. No! Your in it to win it, Barthlomew. No love story like Marthilew. Nothing at all.

* * *

Star: I'm done O.O. Oh, I need some boy for D2 so I can continue. Also, a lot of others if you guys want to, you know, say it with me.

Imaginary audience: SUBMIT YOUR OWN TRIBUTE!

Lilly: So go to our profile, check what spots are available, click on the story again, copy and paste the form, go back to our profile, message us, and yeah. It's not much! Really... ;)

~Star out


	4. District 2 Reapings

Star: Hey! Star here! I still need more people to submit. Go check on my profile and see what spots are open. Enjoy D2 reapings!

* * *

**Diamond Alana Hale District 2 Age 18 Female**

I am strong. I am tall. I am fast. I will be this year's victor. I woke up by the sound of my brother screaming again. It's like this ALL the time. Like seriously, it's his annual "TODAY IS THE REAPING DAY!" scream. It's stupid. He's 17, but he's still as strong as me. When I was younger, I didn't want to be in the games; my brother started two years earlier. I then decided I wanted to try, and I'm matched up to his level. We agreed I could volunteer this year, and he would volunteer the next. I freaking love him. A bit.

I was slipping on my soft white slippers when my brother came in the room.

"It's reaping day, Dialana!" he said. Diamond is my first name and Alana is my middle name, he combined them.

"I can tell, Karmigu," (that's his actual name) I said and threw my pillow at him which made him fall. He's way too... funny about this. I'm more serious about winning this.

"Smile for a change," Karmigu said and stood up, tossing my pillow to the side. "Now that I think about it, don't smile."

"Why?"

"Because you have a horrible smile. You need to show some teeth to not look possessed. Then again, you have no teeth."

"It's just a chipped tooth!"

"You still look ugly as a Capital freak."

"Like you don't look like one."

"Really? Because last time I checked in the mirror which was five minutes again, I'm gorgeous."

"You're so weird. Get out of my room, I have to shower." Karmigu just stuck out his tongue at me and left. For a seventeen year old, he's really immature. I can be fun! Just not when it comes to the games. There's two me's. Dialana who is the family loving girl and Diamond. The girl that will shine and stand out from everyone else because a girl like me will tear anyone apart for district glory.

* * *

I put on a black tube shirt with diamonds on it. I put on my tutu that was black and white. I looked great in black. I had ivory skin which went well with it. I got my brown hair and curled it. I got my banged and flicked them to the side. I slipped on my ballerina shoes and I was ready. I was some sort of dark ballerina. I dunno! I just wanted to look great this year. This year, I was going to be a victor.

"Woah! Sister! You need to get sponsors, not possible fuck mates!" Karmigu said,"Now go put some clothes on before Dilenardo comes and bugs you."

"Dilenardo is going with us?" I whined.

"Yuppers," he nodded. Dilenardo was his friend who was my age. We're all best friends in training along with two other girls. We needed on more girl. That was my dead sister... ANYWAYS! Dilenardo has a tad of a crush on me. Yeah, I'm gonna let us be. Note my sarcasm? Yeah? Just making sure.

"Remember when Zelena used to pretend kill him and he would roll on the floor in pain for like five minutes until he pretended to die? Then she would always say,'Get near my sister and I will end you for reals.' Oh Zelena." I laughed a bit.

"Yeah," Karmigu sighed," I miss her. Hey, she made it to the final 2. Her plan with the Andrews was awesome. Stab him in the back... haha... ha... WAH!" Karmigu hugged me and started crying.

"Don't cry," I said and patted my brother's back,"we'll be okay." Karmigu parted away from me and rubbed his eyes. He nodded at me with a small grin, and we went downstairs to our parents.

"You guys look amazing!" Mom gasped and clapped. Oh Mother.

"What's with the outfit?" Dad asked me. Sorry Father.

"Just something cute," I shrugged,"We're gonna go meet up with the rest of the people."

"Be careful," Mom said,"see you two at the reapings."

Dad pointed to me," I'll see you before we say our final goodbyes."

* * *

"Hey, sexy," Dilinard greeted me with a wink.

"Get away from me," I rolled my eyes and playfully pushed him out of the way.

"Oh you love me," Dilinard said.

"No I don't," I sang.

"You two remind me of a married old couple," our friend Margylie rolled her eyes.

"We will be one day," Dilinard smiled.

"No we won't," I sang.

"Denial," he sang.

"Zelena's ghost will end you," Karmigu sang. We all just laughed.

"The bell's about to ring," our other friend Rolinda said,"let's just go before it gets crowded." We all agreed and started walking.

"We're off to see the peacekeeper, the wonderful peacekeeper of 2," Dilinard sang in the Wizards of Oz theme. Yeah... don't tell the Capital we managed to hack into other countries' systems. We will probably get executed for it. Before that though, tortured. Do you know how hard it is to even reach other districts? Yeah, that's how illegal it is.

We signed in before the bell rang. You have no idea how hard it is to be still and quiet for thirty minutes. Hey, it's better than waiting in line for a long time. After an hour, we finally started. It's my time.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen of 2," the speaker, Marsyluliam said,"before we start the 68th annual Hunger Games, here's a video brought by yours truly, the Capital."

"This video can't get any older," Rolinda sighed and studied her nails. After the video, the Marsyluiam spoke again.

-One "May the odds be ever in you favor" later -

"Igny Primer," Marsyluliam announced. I quick;y raised my hand.

"I volunteer!" I yelled with my hand straight up. I elegantly walked up to the stage with a smile.

"Come up here darling," Marsyluliam said and shoved me in front of the microphone,"what's your name?"

"Diamond Hale," I announced proudly. I was proud. I am going to make my district proud.

* * *

"I'll miss you," Mom said as she hugged me tightly,"make sure you come back."

"I will," I assured her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Remember, this is what you've been training for. Just kill. You have anger issues, use them correctly," Dad said with a grin. Yeah... I sort of had a short temper. It was trouble making at times.. at others... I WILL SNAP YOUR NECK sort of deal.

"Sure, Dad," I smiled.

"Don't make me an only child," Karmigu warned me. Now that I think about it, I never thought about it that way. If I did (which I won't), Karmigu would be an only child by law. We chatted for the next few seconds we had together. I will forever remember it. When they left, Rolinda and Margylie came in. NOthing special happened. We just said goodbye. Dillinard came in last.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hey," I said back.

"So you'll be back in a few weeks," he asked with a little ploop in his voice tone.

"I will," I smiled at him. Did he suddenly look handsome? Nah! He's Dillinard. He's hideous even if he has perfect short hair, a cute little nose, and freckl- OKAY! NO MORE!

"Hug me?"

"Why not?" I shrugged and hugged him. That's all we did. Hug. I'm glad to have a great friend like him. Right now, that's all we are. Maybe one day, I'll return. Maybe I'll run into his arms again. Right now though, I will run into the arena. I will run into a place that will give me the title: District 2's Victor

* * *

**Jeffery Dylan Walker District 2 Age 15 Male  
**

Today, was one of the stupidest days of the year. Again. For the 68th time. 3rd time I've been in one. The reapings for The Hunger Games. I bet some of you are like what is he thinking? He's from District 2! Look, not everyone is exactly thrilled about these stupid things. I was brushing my brown hair. I liked my hair. It was typed blue at the tips. When I was done, I went to polish my skull collection. You have your hobbies, I have mine.

"Hello, Jeffery!" my younger twin siblings burst in the room in unison. I almost dropped one of my precious skulls.

"Hey! This was the skull of Joment Gutenburg who led the rebellion wars 80 years ago!" I yelled at them and set the skull down.

"Why do you even collect this?" Erik asked me.

"I know," Erica asked as she twirled some of her dark hair around her finger,"it's weird."

"You have your hobbies, I have mine," I told them like I always do.

"Joseph is going to be going this year to the Hunger Games and mentor," Erica told me,"are you going to go with him?" Joseph was our eldest brother. He won seven years ago. That's why we live in the leap of luxury right now.

"I will never go to that horrible place unless I get reaped," I said as I swatted away a bug on one of my skulls. I need to polish that one later.

"Why do you hate the games? They're awesome!" Erik said and jumped on my bed.

"You guys are too young and innocent to understand the serious discrimination to us districts the Capital shines on us with these _games_. They're horrible," I told them as I patted Erica on the head. They were age 11, but it was quite amusing on how short they were.

"But it brings honor to our district," Erica said with dreamy eyes after she shook her head, making my hand ricochet. Her bobby pins were a bit too poky.

"I still think they're completely unnecessary," I said,"now get out."

"Mother was calling you," Erik said as he started jumping on the bed. I sighed and went downstairs. Those two are impossible to control.

"Jeffery," Mother said,"get ready. We're going to the reapings early."

"We?"

"Joseph has to go make sure everything is in top shape," Mother said.

"Why can't I go right before it starts?"

"Because people will talk."

"Who cares what the people say?"

"I do!"

"You care more about the damn gossip that your own son? You're amazing, Mother."

"It's not that-"

"Look, I'm never going to be the smart and "normal" kid you wanted. You'll have to stick with Joseph who is dumb, Erik who's too hyper, and Erika who is way too innocent for this."

"Jeffery! Don't yell at me."

"I'm not yelling. I'm just saying that I'm sorry I couldn't be the son you tried to change me into."

"It's not that-"

"Dammit, Mother! Just admit it, you don't think I'm good at all. I'm just an extra. You just want me to go to die because we all know I will! I haven't trained a day in my life unlike the poor twins who are already wasting and ruining their youth on this. See you later!" I said and started walking out doors for a walk,"Maybe I will volunteer. Let your dreams come true!"

OK, maybe my mood swings were bad. Really bad. Worse than two pregnant woman expecting twins all boys multiplied by a pregnant dinosaur and so on. It's just true. Ever since I said I hated the games, my parents don't seem to notice me anymore. I'm just- Here.

I honestly don't mind. I don't have to go to those awful trainings were innocent kids train their whole life, ruining their childhood. Joseph was like that. His childhood was taken away from those games. He won alright. But now, there's nightmares, alcohol, drugs, and many other horrible things that ruin his life. He hasn't had a girlfriend since his last one dumped him a year ago. He's been even more sad- er- depressed.

When I walk down 2, I always get stared at. Most people hate me for you know, hating the games. But seriously? Is that even a reason to hate me? Apparently, it is. It's for the district's pride. Well, I hope all those people choke.

As time goes by, I realize, that most of them are angel's in disguise. They actually hate the games. Just not brave enough like I was to say it because it's for District 2's pride. Because everything will go down. The truth is, I'm actually scared all the time. I'm terrified. When I think of the world without light. When everyone loves the games.

Who am I? Who am I? I'm a crazy boy that's terrified of the world going against him all . As time goes by, I realize there's so much I could learn. I can learn more than stupid little games strategies.

* * *

-One Hunger Games beginning later-

"May the odds be ever in your favor," Marsyluliam spoke,"for the girls... Igny Primer."

"I VOLUNTEER!" a girl shouted. Well, wasn't that a surprise. Note my sarcasm. After a tad, we found out her name was Diamond Hale.

"Now for the boys... Jeffery Walker!"

* * *

Nobody volunteered. I was here waiting for them. Erik and Erica came in with Father.

"You're smart, son," Father said,"you can make it out alive. Don't be with allies even it's recommended."

"Thank you," I nodded at him. Erik and Erica hugged me.

"Be brave!" they told me in unison. Twins.

"I will," I smiled at them,"where's Mother or Joseph?"

"Joseph said he'll meet you in the train... Mother," Erica sighed.

"She doesn't want to come. She only wants to see you as a victor," Erik finished.

"Well tell Mother that I will go into that arena and die. Thus making her live with the regret that she never forgave her son for the rest of her life. If I die, tell her I never forgave her."

* * *

Star: There! 1,000 words each so you can't sue me!

~Star out


	5. District 4 Reapings

Star: Hey! Star here! Thank you for your wonderful reviews! I've forgot to respond to them in other chapters. Sorry about that. I do reply in my other stories. So if say I'm evil because I'm using you as lab rats. Lilly.

Lilly: THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN PROVE!

Star: Exactly. Anyways, here's the chappie.

**Demented Kawaii Kitten: His description had "crazy batman" type of deal and some other things. I had no other ways of making strange. xP Enjoy the chappie.**

**hogwartsalways5298: Freaky freaky! Hehe, thank you. Sometimes I sit here an wonder how do I do it? I'm too awesome I guess! :P Enjoy the chappie.**

**ilovewritingandwritingonly: I know. I just seem to add random people in the tribute's life without permission :D Well, they're in my custody now MWUAHAHAHA -cough cough- ENjoy the chappie. Btw, girlonfire4evaneva told you to tell Barhy to watch his back. Go watch last chapters reviews.**

**girlonfire4evaneva: ilovewritingandwriting only blames your tribute for killing Barthy's brother. What am I starting here xD Anyways, thank you. Enjoy the chappie.**

* * *

**Anna Range District 4 Age 14 Female  
**

I was fishing for... fish. What else? I was sitting at the dock waiting for another bite. It was a good day for fishing. It's like the fish know when the people aren't going to be around. It was reaping day. It was slow around the port. Some of us were excited for the reapings, others feared it. I was whatever with it. I went to three years of training. I just haven't gone anymore. It's been three years.

As soon as my baby brother was born, my father died. He I had to support our family with the fish. We moved to the poorer side of of town I had my secret fishing spot where I get rare fish. Only it's reaping day. I can't be late. I'm serious, these people are wild in order to get first class seats or whatever it is they want.

After I got a bucket filled with fish, I walked home. We lived like ten minutes away from the port, so I was okay. I had no friends, honestly. I was fine with it. I got to spend more time fishing and had less drama.

"Hwi Anna!" my baby brother, Jake, greeted me. He had a blanket being dragged behind him. I tied my medium length black hair in a ponytail and then I picked him up. Jake has a habit of getting his hands tangled in my hair.

"Hi, Jake, where's Mommy?" I asked him as I hugged him.

"Mwommy hwung ova," he responded,"shwe in thwe showa." Yeah... Mom is an alcoholic. It's really affecting his growth. Almost immediatley, Mom came out of the restroom with her blonde hair up in a bun. I got my black hair from my Dad while Jake has mom's blonde hair. I think she was sober.

"Hi mom," I told her.

"Hi Anna," she greeted me,"your outfit is on my bed." She's sober. Gosh, I should force her into the showers more often. Or just push her into the ocean.

"Thanks," I smiled and put Jake down. I went into the room and found a strapless black shirt that was long and some light blue ripped jeans. I got my straight black hair and let it fall back. I put on black flats decided to go. Today's reaping day was the anniversary on the day my dad died. I didn't look exactly pretty with the clothes I had since it wasn't much. But people tell me I have a pretty face all the time. I could care less when you have to save your brother. Maybe one day I'll find love. Just not right now.

* * *

I was in line, ready to get my finger pricked. Once the peacekeeper told me to move on, I crashed into a boy my age. He also had black hair like me. I think I know him. He's son of one of the richest person in D4.

"Sorry," he said and looked me into the eyes,"I really am." Huh, he's not like other rich kids.

"I'm sorry, too. I gotta go," I said and started walking off. He had pretty eyes. They were a hazel color. When I looked back, he wasn't there anymore. Wait a second... his beanie was on the floor. I picked it up. I'll find him later. I put it on my head since it went with my color scheme. Black. Maybe he'll recognize it. Heck, I don't even know his name. Heck! Nobody even calls him by his name. I know because we go to the same school. There's only one huge school anyways.

I got in my age group and waited for this to start and get it over with.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 68th annual Hunger Games! Before we choose one luck young lady and man, let us introduce you a video brought by yours truly, The Capital of Panem!" Eleshio spoke. Yes, District 4's escort is a guy. We're not the only one anyways. After the boring video I have memorized by hate, he spoke again. "Now it's time to chose the lucky boy and girl that will represent District 4-"

I mocked him in my head,"May the odds be ever in your favor."

"Ladies first," Eleshio spoke and went to bowl. He took out a note and spoke. "Anna Range." Poor girl. I think she has a baby broth- OH CRAP! OH CRAP! That's me.

* * *

"You have to give up alcohol, Mom," I told her.

"I-I can't! You know I've tried," Mom cried,

"When you get home, break all the bottles! Just break them all. Think in Jake," I said as I held Jake closer to me. He was playing around with the beanie.

"I don't know-"

"Don't think! Just do! Just break them all! Or sell them! You still have some closed bottles. Go sell them. You're gonna need the money."

"Fine!" Mom said,"Just try to win. You had training. Go alone. You work better when you're alone."

"I will," I said and we enveloped in a family hugged. Jake just laughed. Poor of my baby brother. He had no idea what was going on. I kissed him on each of his chubby cheeks before the peacekeeper dragged them away.

* * *

**Jason "Butterlord" Hernandez District 4 Age 14 Male  
**

"Would you like the blue shirt, young sir?"

"Would you like the red shirt, young sir?"

"Would you like the black shirt, young sir?"

"Would you like the green shirt, young sir?"

"Would you like the purple shirt, young sir?"

"Would you like the white shirt, young sir?"

"Would you like the indigo shirt, young sir?"

"Would you-"

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" I yelled and stormed out of my room in my red sweatshirt and black skinny jeans. I got my black beanie on the way out and slipped it over my long black hair. What? I was tired of being treated like a baby. As I was at the door, I slipped on my red high tops.

"Where are you going, young sir?" one of our many butlers asked me.

"Tell my parents I'm off to the reapings with my friends. They're in an hour anyways," I shrugged and walked out the door. This is what is bad about being rich. Being called weird shit and not being able to learn how to do things for yourself. I went next door to see my friend.

"Hey, Butterlord," Flynnder greeted me as I entered their house.

"Hey, Butterlord," Leander greeted me. Flynnder and Leander were a year apart with Leander being ten months apart. Yeah... they're parents were exactly the calm type. Let's just leave it at that.

"Hey," I waved at them,"where's Coryander?" Coryander was they're sister. She was a year younger than us. Yeah... they're parents... BUTTER! Sorry, I have the necessity to change this awkward subject.

"She's been getting ready for the reapings for two hours already. You know girls," Flynnder shrugged.

"Don't offend girls, they're beautiful," I said.

"You have a major weakness: girls," Leander rolled his eyes,"you need one to chose your clothes."

"Oh shut up," I rolled my eyes.

"Dude, seriously. Ditch the beanie," Flynnder said,"it's old as fuck." I gasped and grabbed my beanie.

"NOT the beanie!" I cried. They just laughed. They had matching grey suits on.

"Amandie is here, too," Leander mentioned.

"So is Kharala," Flynnder mentioned. The 6 of us were friends. It was never lonely around here.

"I guess we won't have to meet up then," I said. After twenty minutes of waiting, they finally came down. In an order.

"Hey, boys," Kharala said in her peppy voice.

"Hey, beautiful," I said to her as I studied my nails.

"Hey, people," Caryander said in her happy tone.

"Hey, gorgeous," I responded to her I I fixed my beanie.

"Hey, humans," Amandie said in her plain tone. Yeah... Amandie was... socially awkward? But I liked her that way.

"Hey, socially awkward cutie," I said as I reajusted my watch.

"See! Butterlord does this every year," Caryander laughed,"now you owe me money!"

"I never bet against it," Leander claimed.

"Huh?" I looked at them in a confused way.

"Well, you always do this," Caryander said.

"EVERY YEAR!" they all said in unison.

"Puh-lease. I do this everyday," I said and started fixing my beanie,"see, I'm doing it right now."

"You poor, poor human," Amandie said and patted me on the shoulder.

"I am so confused," I told them. What was going on?

"Let's just get going," Leander said.

"Tell me!" I whine

"Our parents first met-" I cut off Caryander.

"To the reapings we shall go beautiful ladies and horrible looking gents!"

* * *

I was lost in the crowd. Ugh great. As I was walking around, I bumped into this girl. I know her! She went to my school. Wait... there's only one school in D4. Yes! I'll see her again. I think she's that girl that fishes for her mom and little brother. She lives in the poorer part of town. Hey, being rich also gets you files on every person in D4.

"Sorry," I said to her and looked her in the eyes,"I really am."

"I'm sorry, too," she responded,"I gotta go." As she started walking off, I grinned like an idiot. Another person also bumped into me. This time, knocking off my beanie. Oh crap! I started walking around since it went flying I guess. I couldn't find it. I had too! I hope someone will give it back because I have my information inside anyways.

-One video later-

"Anna Range!" Eleshio announced. The girl went up there slowly. Awe man! That was the girl that I bumped into. She better make it out alive. My best wishes go to her. Wait a second... SHE HAS MY BEANIE! I guess I'm going to have to go visit her and get it back.

"Is that your beanie?" Leander asked me.

"Yup," I nodded.

"Now for the boys," Eleshio said,"Jason Hernandez!" Wasn't that kid- OH FUCK! That's me. Well, I guess those few years of training are gonna pay off because I'm going to come home! I walked up to the stage, shivering a bit. I shook hands with a crying Anna. I guess I'm going to have to get my beanie later.

* * *

"Son!" Mom and Dad burst into the room and hugged me. Tightly might I add.

"Can't- breathe," I gasped.

"Good luck out there. I know you can win," Dad told me with a grin. Oh. Your son is about to enter a contest where only one out of twenty four comes out alive. Yeah. Grin you bastard.

"I'm sorry," Mom hugged me.

"About what?" I asked her and hugged her back.

"I can't do anything to stop this."

"It's not your fault."

"I love you."

"I love you."

* * *

"Butterlord!" all my friends came into the room at the same time. We all got in a group hug.

"Don't let girls get to you."

"Protect your beanie. People will hold it hostage."

"Don't get lured by butter. It's a trap."

"Watch it when you sleep, you snore."

"Don't forget to-"

"Okay! Okay! Gosh," I said,"I'll be alright. I'll make it out."

"You better, Butterlord" Amandie said.

"Don't worry, socially awkward girl," I said and patted her on the head. She just playfully growled.

"You better not leave us alone," Leander said,"now. Let's play one more game. Let's see who can hug Butterlord the tightest!"

Man, I need to get back. IF THEY DON'T SUFFOCATE BEFORE I GO!

* * *

Star: I like Jason/Butterlord. It's funny. I always seem to have a character named Jason. I have a sister-in-law named Ana but with one N. This is fun. ^.^ I got all happy when I saw Jason and Anna were gonna be the same age. Yay! Teen romance! Thing is? Ana is four inches taller than him -_-

Lilly: Thus we shall change it! Yeah. Once you submit a tribute, they are in our custody O.O So now Jason is 5'6 and Anna is 5'5. WUAHAHAHAHAHA! -cough cough-

Star: SO. Who wants to help me desighn the arena? Huh? Huh? Cuz I'm blank. Well nto blank. I actaully have some ideas that I might use. I just want to see what arena readers have in mind. Remember every review add points.

~Star out


	6. District 5 Reapings

4Star: Hey! Star here! Thanks so much for the wonderful tributes! I still need two more. A girl from 9 and my reserved girl from 6. I think I need more than that. I'll just say 2 to stay positive \^.^/

Lilly: You're fat.

Star: Well, aren't you helpful. Anyways, I really like the tributes. I don't have favorites.

Lilly: Yeah you do.

Star: -.o I want to kill you so badly... Well yeah. I have favorites. Just can't say who they so much for reviews. I have to do the math in the points and shit for the reviews O.O Remember, every review counts for your tribute's life.

Lilly: Even though they aren't real.

Star: Let's play the:

Imaginary audience: IGNORE LILLY GAME!

Lilly: O.O This isn't funny.

Star: Enjoy the chappie for District 5.

Lilly: Star likes ****

Star: There is a castle on a cloud, I like to go there in my sleep, aren't any floors for me to sweep, not on my castle on the cloud.

Lilly: This game and censorship. -_-' I WILL KILL YOU!

* * *

**Kitty Selina District 5 Age 18 Female  
**

"Kitty," a little girl came up to me crying,"my kitty got stuck up in the tree."

"It's okay, Mendeleev" I told her,"I'll get it for you. Where is it?" I started following her. Great, this is the 6th time this week. I had this 'thing' with being a super hero. I will never forget that night when I was five, Dad put out a fire at an orphanage and rescued the remaining little kids; not one being hurt or killed. I really loved helping people. Especially little kids. The way their little red eyes bright up when they're helped. I just loved it.

"Here she it! Come down, kitty," the little girl yelled up at the tree. The prissy little cat just hissed at her. I started climbing the tree like a pro. It wasn't high, so it was much easier. I got up on the branch where the cat was. Oh...

"Hssss!" the cat hissed at me. I know this cat. I've saved it many times before. I always glare at it for just running away. This time, I felt like letting it go. Or better yet, tossing it in the river just to finish it's misery. The thing was in a dress. A poofy dress. A pink poofy dress. I know animals are colorblind and what not, but seriously, the poor things must be suffocated. I grabbed it by the neck like I famously do, and started climbing down. I'll kill it if it wears a hat.

"Here you go," I said and handed the struggling cat at Mendeleev.

"Thank you," Mendeleev said with a smile and reached into her pocket and handed me some coins,"Mommy said to give you this."

"Awe, thank you, Mendeleev," I said and put the coins in my pocket as I patted her on the head. Mendeleev dug into her pockets and pulled out a huge hat. Guess what she did. Oh gosh, not the hat. She put it on the cat. Mendeleev started skipping away as the cat stared back at me in hatred. I feel bad now. Mweh, I'll apologize some other day I save it again. Today was... reaping day.

Every year we suffer. Every year in pain. I swear one day, these games will come to an end. I hate them. I hate the looks on the children's faces, all scared. We haven't won in like, 15 years. It's sad. Seeing D5's children just... die. Get killed. Those careers. Gosh, I want to kill them myself. Even if it means dying myself. The good thing is that this is my last year. I really hope I don't get reaped.

"Hey, Mom," I said as I entered the house,"hey, Aeon! How's my favorite little boy?"

"I swcared," Aeon said as he stared at the floor. I picked him up. Aeon is my baby brother and was born when I was 15. A little late if you tell me but whatever. I still love him. A lot.

"It's okay, Aeon," I said and hugged him,"it's only me. I'll be okay. I won't go."

"Wes you will," Aeon said as he played with my short spiky hair. I got gum in my hair, okay?

"No I won't," I said and put him down,"why do you say that, huh little boy."

"Bwecause I knwo," he said,"ooo, plant." But boys will be boys oh yes they will, even when they're babies.

"Hey Dad," I said as I passed by him.

"Hey, Kit," he said, not taking his eyes off the newspaper. Today he had a day off since it was reaping day. He works day and night since we aren't exactly rich. We're average. But it's okay. We're a happy family. I entered my room and saw my blue sun dress and white flats. I had short spiky hair that would never be down. It was buggy.

I put on my precious golden earrings. They were the shape of a heart with a 'K' engraved in it. I was ready for my last year.

* * *

"Welcome, welcome all," the announcer Luckria said in her deep fancy Capital accent,"welcome to the 68th annual Hunger Games. Before we start, we will play a video brought to you by the Capital." During the video, I watched Luckria. She was chunky. She looked like a gigantic grape if you ask me, in purple and all. She started the reapings with the famous odd in your favor thing.

"Kitty Selina," she yawned. Who the heck yawns at the- OH CRAP! That's me.

* * *

"Kitty," Mom said and came up to hug me with tears running down her face. I was trembling. "You'll be okay. You'll do fine. You're a hero. You'll kill all the bad guys. You can make it. I know you can." Dad came in with Aeon in his arms.

"Dad. Aeon," I said and they came up to us and hugged us.

"How did Aeon even know?" Mom whispered as she wiped her eyes.

"Babies can see things us older people can not," Dad explained as he patted his head.

"I guess he can," I said and kissed Aeon's cheek.

Aeon told me,"Nwow gwo and bwe swuper swister."

(Star: Yes, three year olds can be smart. I have a nephew... Harvest Goddess is he smart. Just like me.)

* * *

**Bunsen Tage District 5 Age 14 Male  
**

I woke up from another nightmare. That day. Right in front of me. My parents were hung for rebel activity. I was only ten. That day, it was horrible. It only happened less than four years ago. I missed them so much. My sister, Paritly, and I were really affected.

Parilty married this nice guy named Gano Joahn when she was 16 years old while he was 21. He helped us a lot. We still live in the poverty though. But there's still one thing we'll have all the time. Dignity.

It didn't matter to me that I had to leave school for work. It didn't matter to Paritly that she got married young. It was for Paritly. It was for me. We always got comments on the streets. My friends don't care, and that's why I'm their friend.

Right now, we're happy. Paritly actually loved Gano before they got married and shit. Now, she's six months pregnant. I can't wait to be an uncle.

I rubbed my eyes, clashing away the nightmare with a yawn. I got out of my creaky bed and looked through the dusty window. It was still dark. Probably around 3AM. I went down the hallway with only three doors. My room, Paritly and Gano's room, and the bathroom. I walked in to the living room that was connected to the kitchen. I stepped carefully, making sure I didn't make noise with the creaky floor boards.

I checked the kitchen clock on the stove. It was 4AM. Hm. Guess I was wrong. I decided to take a walk. Five isn't dangerous, really. It's the power plants that make this place icky.

It was foggy today. Well, I guess the Capital are going to change the weather to sunshine in a bit. Yes, damn technology is that advanced. I put my hands in my pocket as I walked through the empty streets. There were peacekeepers all over the place. They didn't pay much attention to me though. I was just a kid. I went up to this platform. The same platform where they publicly hung my parents.

They just wanted a change. They just wanted them to stop. They didn't want power. They just wanted a to end the suffering. The annual suffering. In these games.

Little do most people know. These games are my guilty pleasure of entertainment.

* * *

I was dressed up in my faded sunset orange quit. I was adjusting my tie. I hated this. My jacket was to small and made my head look huge while my pants were all big.

"You look weird," Paritly smiled as she came in my room.

"Well I'm going to try to save up for a new suit. Maybe the tailor's can adjust it," I told her.

"You guys- haha," Gano started laughing at me,"you need a new suit, little man."

"Oh whatever," I rolled my eyes. We started walking to the reapings, and i did the annual stuff. I wasn't scared. I signed up for tessare but only once a year. I know basic stuff there. I'll be somewhat okay if I ever get reaped. But who knows. A career will probably stab my eyes out and keep my braces for weapons.

"Welcome, welcome all," the announcer Luckria said in her deep fancy Capital accent,"welcome to the 68th annual Hunger Games. Before we start, we will play a video brought to you by the Capital." She was a plump lady. Oh well. I won't judge without knowing the real her. I waited for a bit.

"Kitty Selina," she yawned. Who the fuck yawns at these things? Seriously. Wait... wasn't Kitty that "superhero" that goes around D5 helping others? Yup. It's her. I've heard of her. Just never paid much attention. She's going to be an interesting tribute."Now for the boys."

"Oh, boy," I mumbled in my head. There was this pangy silence. This one that occurs every year. It wasn't peaceful. It was stressful.

"Bunsen Tage."

* * *

I was in the room waiting for Partily and Gano. A few minutes later, they came in.

"You can outsmart them, little man," Gano told me,"go solo or something unless you wanna risk in a pack. Just try to stay alive. You know how these things work. You want to come home to your niece or nephew, don't you?" I nodded as I bit my lip to keep the tears from falling.

"Bunsen," Partily hugged me and sobbed.

"I'll be okay," I told her as I patted her back,"don't stress. For the baby."

"Make Mom and Dad proud. As a victor, maybe you can start a change. The change the always wanted."

* * *

Star: I wrote this really rushed in under 7 hours! Okay?! Is it wrong I have most of the tributes' deaths planned out?

Lilly: You're face is wrong, faggot.

Star: I think it is sad how I already have their after stories planned. For most of the tributes. You know what bugged me a tad. ALMOST EVERY FUCKING TRIBUTE HAD FRECKLES! The one and only cute hawttie with freckles will be Cameron Boyce. Gosh, I swear, If I get one more tribute with freckles I will **** ****** *****.

Billy: Star, calm down.

Star: Sorry. Anyways, here's some fun stuff to review on if you guys want to. No extra points. Just to make reviewing more interesting and fun. You know, since this story is about death.

Bell: BEEEEP!

Imaginary host: That was the bell signaling Round 1 for-

Imaginary audience: IGNORE LILLY GAME!

Lilly: Round 1 O.O

**What's your favorite singer at this moment?**

**I freaking love Sam Tsui right now.**

**Star fact of the day: I hate the color purple.**

**Animal of the day: Turtle! I turned to the left and we have three turtles in this house. Squirtle, Chip, and Mija. I own none of them. I just have a hamster named Yellow Apple Eyes Tamata wife of Cherry.**

~Star out


	7. District 6 Reapings

Star: I finally got all the tributes in! Yay! I even had one extra xP My friend wanted one, but I was all out so I gave her a spot that was reserved my tributes. I guess Avalon and Kellen are going to be the only sure ones to die. BWUAHAHA -chokes-

Lilly: Anyways, here's D6!

**Demented Kawaii Kitten: I got a tribute already. :D Thank you. **

**Littletimmy223: Yes we do c: **

**Buttons301: Heck yes he is!**

**Guest: My walls are purple O.O Imagine my life. Enjoy the chappie.**

**ilovewritingandwritingonly: Thank you ^.^**

**grimbutnotalways: Every tribute is interesting ;)**

**hogwartsalwats5298: I'll keep your preferences in mind. C:**

* * *

**Alconet Pumsly District 6 Age 15 Female**

"Morning, Alconet," Punile said. He was my best friend. I think he spent the night over? I don't remember. What? It's not weird to have boy-girl sleepovers. We're practically brothers and sisters. Plus, boys have cooties. I have other worries besides finding love right now. For example, remembering to feed my cat. It claws me in the face if I forget. It's so cute. Especially since Punile gave it to me.

"Morning," I said in my Latin accent. Okay, I'm not from Panem. My family washed up here a few generations ago. The Capital let us live here. Gosh, who knew that this country that literally fed us could be so evil?

"You dropped me on the floor in the middle of the night, fuck my life," Punile stretched and his shirt went up a bit. I just got the old brush on my wooden bedside table and brushed my hair to settle in my light brown curly hair.

"You should know better than to sleep on my bed with me, you deserved it," I said. (FML anyone?)

"There was a rat on the floor," Punile defended himself as he ran his hands through his dirty blonde hair.

"You're such a scardey cat," I sighed.

"It's reaping day to-"

"OH MY GOSH!" I yelled and hid under my covers.

"Calm down, Alconet," Punile said and threw off the flimsy covers. "You won't get picked."

"Fine," I sighed and got up.

"Morning, mija," my dad said looking down at this box.

"Morning, apa," I said,"Punile is here."

"Oh, hello," dad smiled at him.

"I gotta go get ready for the reapings," he said and left.

"I wanted to give you this," my dad said and handed me the box. I opened it. It was a pretty white sundress. It was spaghetti strapped and I assumed it would reach right above my ankles. It was long.

"Apa, how could you afford this?" I gasped.

"Remember those extra shifts I took, well it was for this," he said. I hugged him.

"Thank you, soo much, I love you," I said.

"No problem, now get ready, I need to go drive some people to the reaping," he said and left. Dad was a bus driver, hovercraft builder, and train manufacture. My dad was amazing. But the Capital pays him way less than what he's suppose to earn. Ever since my mom died when I was 7 from that epidemic Elouina Widespread, he works even harder to make sure nothing is missing. Punile's family helps us a lot. They live next door. It's literally my seconds home. His mother always cooks for me, buys me clothes, and does other motherly things.

I'm very grateful for my life. It hasn't been the best, but it's enough to make provide happiness. Happiness. The right we all deserve to have. But the Capital, it likes to take it away. From innocent kids. That's how it is.

* * *

"I'm home," I said as I entered Punile's house. It's something we both say at each other's house.

"Hey, sweetheart," Punile's mom, Cornelia, greeted me,"you look beautiful."

"Thank you," I smiled at her.

"Hey," Punile's oldest brother, Jedrick, greeted me as he walked passed me and into the outdoors before I could say hi or bye.

"Hey, Ally," Jaquelin ,Punile's sister (the one in the middle), greeted me and she saw me. I had my light brown curls down and running freely. "Let me give you something." I followed her into her room she shared with her mom. It was a small house built out of bricks. Two rooms, a kitchen, a restroom, and a tiny living room. "Here," Jaquelin handed me a white head band. I put it on, and I think I looked cute.

"Thank you," I smiled at her,"I'll ret-"

"Keep it. It doesn't fit our big heads anyways," she laughed. I smiled and went out into Punile's room. He shared is with Jedrick. He had a fancy button up shirt and some blue jeans. Hey, Punile always wears shorts. I smiled at him, and he smiled at me. We then headed for the yearly misery.

* * *

_Beginning of reaping crap later..._

I was in the crowd staring at the yellow woman that was announcing. I was immune to everything they said. It was the same things. Video, peppy voice, yellow freak, two surely deaths of innocent kids, and the quote.

"Lasses first," the announcer,Pepita, announced. She reached her hand into the bowl and held out the paper in the air, proudly, as she walked back the microphone. "Alconet Pumsley."

Okay, now, I wasn't immune. All I could remember after that was being stared at and a boy named Hunter Whitmore volunteered.

* * *

"You can win this," Dad said as he hugged me,"run, hide, you're good at killing small animals."

"I'll try," I sniffed as I hugged him.

"Be brave, mija," he said as he held the tears. "You can be like you're mother. A fighter. A fighter for what she loves. You love life."

"I will fight. I will fight for light, and I'll try real hard not to lose. I don't want to see ama just yet. Unless I go crazy, that'll be alright."

"Oh, mija. I'll miss you. You're the only thing left in my life."

"What about the cat?"

"Yeah, and the cat."

"Take care of him."

"I'll make sure to feed him."

"Don't forget."

"I won't. Don't forget I love you."

"I love you, too, apa."

* * *

After everyone but Punile had visited me. I wonder what he was doing. After a few seconds, Punile walked in with a bump in his stomach. Once the door was shut, he took out the cat.

"Minxy," I cried and got my cat from him. The cat started licking my face. Good think i fed him before I left. "Thank you."

"You needed to see him one last time," Punile shrugged.

"'Hug me," I said. Punile didn't hesitate and he hugged me. Punile was a year older than me, and a foot taller. I was really comfortable around him though. He's like the sibling I never had.

"You can make it. You can win. You're invincible, remember that."

"I'll try. I'll try hard. I want to come back. To live. To come back to you,"

"?"

"Come back to my apa, and your family. So we can all be happy." Punile slightly smiled at me and kissed the top of my forehead. Great, I have cooties now.

* * *

**Hunter Whitmore District 6 Age 14 Male  
**

"Heya, Hunter," Mom greeted me in the morning as she shook me awake,"wake up. It's reaping day." I quickly got up and rubbed my eyes. My outfit was laid out across my bed already.

"I'm gonna look sparkly," I whined.

"Who cares, you'll look handsome. You want to find your parents, don't you?" she said.

"Yeah," I sighed. Mom went out of the room and left me with the the white top hat, and diamond studded coat. It had some white pants to go with it and a white button up shirt. Mom really went all out this year. It took me months to convince her. To convince her to let me volunteer. I told her I was going to do it anyway. Why? Because she's my adoptive mother.

I was left on her doorstep in a crib and with a multi-colored candle. I have synesthesia. Which means my senses get mixed up. So intead of identifying a color, I see a letter or number. Or they get mixed up. I actually like it. Gives me an excuse to slack off in school. Unless mom is there, I won't try. What's the point?

Every night I look at the candle. My parents are in the Capital. I can tell. The colors spell out Capital. Also so many other things. Little by little I can read it better and better. I have to volunteer. I have to find them.

I put on the clothes, ate something, brushed my teeth, and left to town after I gave my mom a hug. I like solitude. It's grea-

"Hi, Hunter!" the peppy girl Peprika from across the street greeted me. She was two years older than me. She was pretty cool.

"Hi, Pep," I smiled slightly. I'm not very social, but people like to talk to me.

"Nice outfit," she smiled as she poked one of the diamonds.

"Uh, thanks, I guess. You're dress is pretty, too."

"Thank you. So were you gonna meet anyone at the reapings?"

"I had no plans."

"Oh."Without noticing, we both started walking. "I wonder who is gonna get reaped this year."

"I'm gonna volunteer."

"What? You're joking, right?"

"Nope."

"But why?"

"Because I want to find my biological parents. They're in the Capital."

"You're so brave!"

"Heh, not really. I just want to find them."

"But what if you die?"

"I don't care. As long as I've seen them once, I'll be alright."

* * *

"Welcome, welcome all to the 68th annual Hunger Games. Before we start, we will watch a video brought by yours truly, the Capital," Pepita announced. The Capital. That's where my parents are at. I have the candle in my pocket, and I'm ready to go. Go to find my parents, and go to my possible death. After the video, she called out the girl. Alconet Pumsley. I wonder if she can win? Doesn't look like it.

But every person has it's shell. Inside could be anything deadly.

"No for the boys... Marianolel Prodid!"

"I volunteer!" I raised up my hand high and proud.

"Oh, I see we have a volunteer. Come up here, dear," Pepita rushed me in front of the microphone. "What's your name?"

"Hunter Whitmore."

"Well Hunter, I guess you're one of District 6's very few volunteers." I know I am. I know I am. "No you two shake hands." Alconet and I shook hands. "May the odds be every in your favor." She rushed us into the Justice Building where we waited for our family.

* * *

"Hey, sweety," Mom smiled weakly as she entered the room with me.

"Mom, thank you for everything," I said as I hugged her. She kissed my forehead.

"You have your candle?"

"Yeah."

"Make sure you find you parents, if not, make it out of there. No allies. You can live off survival. You're a smart kid. You're good in the kitchen, so you know how to manage knifes."

"Mom, I'll be okay," I said and wiped away her tear,"I'll do my best."

"I know you will." Eventually, the peacekeeper dragged her away. I need to win this.

* * *

Star: Done! So! I don't get it. People submitted, but I haven't heard from them since xP. Oh well, I will kill your tribute O.O Thanks so much for the people who are keeping up. I still have to tally up the points and it's so hard looking through the messages and finding the right tribute. One time, I spent an hour searching through the messages for one tribute xP

**Recommended song of the day: Amazing ~ Janelle**

**Question of the day: What tributes have stood out to you? Any favorites besides yours?**

~Star out


	8. Gamemaker Lee Argnus Finch

Star: Hey! Star here! This is going to be a VERY short chapter! Since I have all the tributes, here's a chapter of a game maker submitted by a person! It was a random submission, but I liked it. So I'll put it in every time I complete a list or need to update you guys on something, and I don't want to waste it on a tributes. So here's the tributes! The ones with * next to it are mine. Only two -_- I had to give away some spots.

**Shout outs to (because I can't respond to everyone): LittleTimmy223, hogwartsalways5298, Buttons301, grimbutnotalways, & The Epic Chicken. Lurve you lots!  
**

**District 1 Female: Esmeralda "Esma" Ronalds  
**

**District 1 Male: Barthlomew "Barthy" Andrews****  
**

**District 2 Female : Diamond Alana Hale**

**District 2 Male: Jeffery Dylan Walker  
**

**District 3 Female: Avalon Melow *  
**

**District 3 Male: Kellenard Migquels***

******District** 4 Female: Anna Rage  


******District** 4 Male: Jason "Butterlord" Hernandez  


**********District** 5 Female: Kitty Selina  


**********District** 5 Male: Bunsen Tage  


**********District **6 Female: Alconet Pumsley  


**********District **6 Male: Hunter Whitmore  


**********District **7 Female: Natalia Jane Grayce  


**********District** 7 Male: Phoenix Knight  


**District 8 Female: Ashlyn White  
**

**********District** 8 Male: Kern Locke  


**********District** 9 Female: Barley Fields  


**********District 9 Male: **Wilson Usher

**********District 10 Female: Rocio Agilar**

**********District** 10 Male: Rex Tyranitar  


**********District 11 ************Female: **Skylar Willow Dalton

******************District** 11 **********Male: Jonathan Rodriguez**  


******************District 12 ************Female: Kaelyn Coleman **

******************************District 12 Male: Draxon Grim**

* * *

******************************Lee Argnus Finch Capital Gamemaker Age 29 Male  
**

"OH MY GOSH, A SPIDER!" I gasped as I entered the design room.

_SMACK!_

"You're so childish," my design partner ,Hilda, laughed as she picked up the shoe she used to murder that little beast.

"But they're evil," I looked at her with fearful eyes. Thank goodness this room is always dark. I think I had a blush crossing my face.

"Then I'll go design the spider mutts President Snow ordered," Hilda smiled and walked off, her heels clicking in every step. I went to a corner and started clicking around the high tech stuff. I loved designing things! But when it came to the games, gosh I was loving everything! I could spend all day talking about the games, non stop. But I still have to decided the last arena. Every year after the games, we send avoxes to go build five different arenas. I'm in charge in choosing the final one.

Let's see... there's a haunted house, a carnival, a graveyard, a village, and a castle. I'm wondering what would be in for the tributes. The haunted house and graveyard are going to be definite killers. The carnival won't be innocent at all. I can add lots of killer things in there. Water... that won't be an easy resource. All the food there is going to be sugary... not healthy at all. The village... we could destroy one house at a time. The only water recourse would be from a well. The tributes will have fun killing each other for water. I can make a little woods around the village. The castle... could be haunted. Nights and swords... I like that. One grand dining room.

I'm going to have to thing over this on some coffee. I started walking off.

"OH MY GOSH! THE SPIDER WAS A MOM! Hilda Renninga, I think we have ourselves some angry little orphans!"

* * *

Star: **Poll on my profile**! I have like three polls for my other stories. You might want to vote for the arena. Two votes per... thing.

**Recommended song of the day: 4 Real ~ Avril Lavigne**

**Quote of the day: Karma takes too long, I'd rather beat the crap out of you right now.  
**

~Star out


	9. District 7 Reapings

Star: Hey! Star here! Here's the long awaited D7 by two people! Time to search my PM's like cray cray again -_-

Lilly: I like cereal.

Billy: I like potatoes.

Lilly: Me too... I like cereal.

Billy: Uh okay.

Lilly: I like cereal. I LIKE CEREAL!

Star & Billy: O.o

**hogwartsalways: Actually, you got the reference right xP. Here's your reaping... well, Nat's.**

**Buttons301: Indeed they shall :D**

**grimbutnotalways: You know, when I first read your user name, I misread it. I thought it was GIRLbutnotalways. I laughed really hard at it... then at myself. -_- Enjoy le games!**

**Littletimmy223: -insert jingle here- Anyways, they are interesting are they? o.- Sorry about just putting the list in.**

* * *

**Natalia Jane Grayce District 7 Age 18 Female **

**(Have you ever met a guy named Natalia?!)**

"Because tonight the world belongs to me, I breathe I breathe, and I'm set free. To be everything I've wanted to be, from a princess to a flier, I am magically. Magically. Magically... amazing," I sang with my hat on the floor. My brother was playing this ancient guitar he has. It means the WORLD to him. There was a small crowd around us, and a few of them tossed coins in my hat. Most of them, threw dollars. I looked and smiled. I put my long red hair that was in a braid to the side, and showed them my smile.

"Good job, babe," my boyfriend Jason came up and hugged me. I hugged him.

"Good job, baaaabe," my 16 year old brother ,Nathan, mocked him. I stood up tall and walked to him.

"Go home," I muttered. He just ran away. It's great being 5'10. I picked up the hat, and organized the money in my bag. I better get the food for the reapings tomorrow. We have this small party in our house every year because we didn't get picked. Let's hope it continues this year, again. "Let's go get food for the party."

"Am I invited."

"You and your family always are, silly."

"I know, I'm quite hilarious."

"Oh wow, Jay." We went in the grocery store. It was crowded all the time. It was cheap, after all. Jason got hold of my hand, and we squeezed the through the people. "We need cheese, flour, cereal, milk, eggs, cream, more cereal, ice cream, even more cereal-"

"Enough cereal! Gosh, you're like obsessed."

"Bread, sugar, CEREAL, and pickles," I emphasized the cereal every damn time. Jason grabbed my face and planted a big kiss on my forehead. "Jason," I whined,"not in public."

"What if we're not in the public?"

"Still!" We got the items and cereal (because cereal is totes dif from the def of a item) then scrammed for my house. The commute was huge! I don't know what it means, but I like trying new words.

"Hey look," Jason whispered to me,"it's Ethan."

"Keep walking," I muttered. We walked straight by Ethan. Ethan and I glanced at each other, and then kept going with out lives. We could have stopped. Could have chatted. Talked. Forgiven each other. But we just kept walking.

Ethan is my twin brother. He was doing some sort of "dark" business, he was always cruel and quiet to us, and he moved to the other side of the district right when we turned 18. We were both adopted. Left on our adoptive mother's doorstep when we were young. Our memories were wiped clean. We knew nothing at all besides our names. Well, just because we had name tags, honestly. I think that affected Ethan A LOT. I was always happy, so I didn't really care about my past. But it did somehow hurt my self esteem growing up on how Ethan would be cruel. Just plain cruel. I have a feeling he knew things. Things I didn't know. Have nightmares. Flashbacks.

I know because he'd be in pain. I know because I could see it in his face. I know because I could see right through him. I know because I am his twin sister.

But fights are fights. Some declare war. Some end the war. In this case, this war was a tie. There was no victor.

* * *

The next day, I woke up to the smell of pancakes. I got up, and walked down the wooden floored halls while scratching my head.

"Morning sista," Nathan greeted me as he stuffed his mouth with pancaked.

I yawned,"Morning." I rubbed my eyes, grabbed some pancakes, and sat down to ate.

"So is it true?" my mom asked me. Her name is Marrissa.

"True what?" I asked her.

"You and Jason are going to get married?" I started choking on my pancakes. How the heck did she know?! Hey, we're legal age. We're just going to wait a tad long, though.

"Where'd you here that? Wait a second... NATHAN!" I glared at him,"You're so immature!"

"So you are?" Mom asked with a smile,"Oh my gosh there's so much to plan! I've been saving money for this moment?"

"What do you mean?" I asked,"It could only be a simple wedding. We're broke."

"I know. But I had a lot of money saved up. That money would only be used on your guys' wedding. Since I couldn't have a pretty wedding... both times, I saved up money for both of my kids," she explained. She had been married twice. Is a willow for both. First one was Nathan's dad. Nathan is actually her son. He got executed publicly 15 years ago for going against Capital beliefs. The second one got with Mom a year ago. He was an alchoholic and abusive. He had a potty mouth, and he got shot after he called a Peacekeeper... not so very pretty things. Our life is better without him. We can afford food now.

"But Mom-" I was going to fight.

"No buts! You want to make me happy, you're going to have a big wedding."

"What if I get reaped... my name is in there 23 times."

"28," Nathan corrected.

"Well," I turned around and faced him,"aren't you encouraging 17?"

"Guys. You'll be okay. You two work in the streets. You know the dangers. You can win this. Then, you can have a bigger wedding!" We both face palmed. Mom tells us this every year. Even though, we haven't been picked. She just tells us that, so we won't get nervous. It works. We heard the bell. Oh crap! I slipped on a white sundress, let my straight red hair down, put on some dirty white flats, and ran to the reapings.

* * *

Crap after shit later...

"Ladies first," Yerlis announed. We have a dude announcer. He looked like a fat penguin. "Natalia Jane Grayce!" Wait... that was me. That was me. THAT WAS ME! I gulped and went up on the stage. I looked at the crowd. Mom was being helped stand up by a few people I recognized. "Now for the boys... Phoenix Knight!" This cute and tall boy came up the stage. We shook hands. I looked over the crowd, again. Jason and Nathan looked dead. Jason... Nathan. I looked at the corner of my eyes. I think Ethan was actually crying.

* * *

The goodbye with Mom and Nathan was filled with tears, hugs, kisses, and encouraging smiles. The goodbye with Jason got me a ring Jason had gotten in the coin machine at the super market earlier for his cousin. He gave it to me, so I won't forget about him. It also involved Jason giving me a kiss. While this kiss, Jason's right eye released a tear. I waited for someone to pick me up. Except I got one more visitor.

"Ethan? What are you doing here? You hate me. Don't cry, you look like an idiot," I said as I wiped my tears.

"You're going to die, I might as well... tell you what I know."

"What do you mean? You're going to tell me why you're so cruel and evil? Are you?!" We were both on the verge of breaking out crying. We did. We both fell on the floor, hugging, and crying.

"I had dreams, flashbacks, memories, of when we were young. It was horrible, Natty. Horrible."

"Natty? Did you just call me Natty?" I smiled at him. It seemed so familiar.

"Oh shut it. I know who our parents are. I know we have other siblings. But I also know... it was better if I kept my distance."

"What makes you say that?"

"I'm an immortal?"

"Huh?!"

"Haha, just kidding."

"Seriously, Ethan. Get serious. I'm about to leave for my death!"

"Okay, look. I don't want to tell you. I know you'll kill yourself because of it before you even enter the arena. I just want to say I'm sorry for not being the best brother."

"Ethan..." I hugged my twin brother. A thing I thought I would never do. It's been 13 years. Thirteen damn years since I hugged my brother. Just right now. It was all about to end.

"Also-"

"Time's up!" the peacekeeper came and dragged him away. Dragging the secret with him. The secret he revealed. But I couldn't understand over the yelling.

* * *

**Phoenix Knight District 7 Age 17 Male  
**

I was walking hand in hand with my girlfriend, Autumn Summerleaf. We were headed to my house. We live on the richer part of District 6 since my dad owns this lumber jack shop while my mom designs tree chipping machines. I had my promise ring in a string, around my neck. I truly love Autum. She's so beautiful with her curly red hair, her grey eyes, her ivory skin, and so many other things about her personality that get me tied around her finger. It was probably also that she was _re__ally _naive. That made her cute.

"So what are those thingies that fly around in the sky on reaping day?" Autumn asked me.

"Hovercrafts. They contain cameras and things from the Capital," I responded.

"Ooh. I thought it was a dinosaur," she nodded. I just smiled at her as we kept walking. "What about those fluffy white things."

"What fluffy white things?"

"On the announcer's head. He's weird looking."

"That's a powdered wig, love," I responded.

"Oooh," she nodded. "Say, what about those weird round things on the jackets with holes."

"Those would be buttons. Or pockets..."

"Great. Now we'll never know."

"I guess-"

"Ooo, look a plant!"

"Yes, that is a plant."

"It's ugly... it looks like it has a mouth." A fly flew by, and the plant ate it. "AHHH!"

"It's okay, love. It's just a plant."

"It ate my pet fly."

"Pet?"

"OH NO IT DIDN'T!" Autumn started choking the plant while I just stared at the two. Seriously? After a few minutes, I pulled her away. She struggled a lot, but I managed to drag her away.

"Autumn! A proper young lady doesn't act like that," I said as I spun her around, so she could face me.

"But it ate my fly."

"How did you know it was your fly?"

"It was pink."

"Autumn," I face palmed.

"What?"

"You're color blind."

"Oh yeah huh!"

* * *

I woke up with my sister jumping on my bed.

"WAKE UP, YOU PHONEY!" she jumped up and down on my huge bed. She was eleven years old, and didn't worry much about reaping day here. I didn't either. Especially this year, tomorrow was my birthday.

"Isabella!" I whined as I got up. I was standing on top of the bed, trying to catch her. She kept jumping, and I fell down.

"Jump with me!" I got up and started jumping with her. Then my parents came in.

"What's going on?" Mom laughed.

"Jump party!" Dad shouted and grabbed Mom's hand. They both started jumping on the bed with us. After a few minutes of jumping, we stopped.

"Okay," Mom giggled,"I'm going to make breakfast."

"I'm going with you Chef Amber," Dad said.

"Oh, Jake," Mom playfully rolled her eyes. They both SKIPPED into the hall and to the kitchen. Yeah... we're a overly joyful family. I looked in the mirror, and Isabella got my brush. I crouched down, and she started to brush my hair. I had dark brown shaggy hair. Isabella loves brushing it for me. I don't mind a lot. She gets mad if I brush it by myself. She'll throw a tantrum, and slap me with the brush... yeah. Isabella knows what she wants.

When she was done, she left to her room to change. I got a navy blue button up shirt, grey pants, and some dress shoes. I went downstairs for breakfast. After breakfast, I went to meet Autumn at this patio we always meet up at. Let's hope she didn't get lost this time. I waited for about five minutes when I saw her coming. I got up and greeted her with a hug. I spun her around, and we both laughed. I truly love Autumn.

"Stop it," she giggled. I set her down, and gave her a gentle kiss.

"So we still have some time. What do you want to do?" I asked her as we held hands and walked.

"I dunno... Hm," she suddenly looked sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I'm worried."

"About the reapings. What if you or I get picked?"

"It's okay, Autumn. Everything is going to be alright."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

"Ladies first," Yerlis announced," Nathalia Jane Grayce!" A girl nervously went up on the stage. She looked like Autumn. But she looked tall, and her red hair was straight. "Now for the boys... Phoenix Knight!" I swear half of my life just went through my eyes. Autumn. Mom. Dad. Isabella. What's going to happen to them? I put on a brave face, and walked up to the stage. I shook hands with Natalia. I couldn't hear any more. Last thing I saw before being dragged into the justice building was Autumn in a frozen state, with tears down her face.

* * *

In the justice building, Isabella came in with my parents. I sat down on the couch as Isabella brushed my hair. She was crying, but she sat up tall just to make my hair prefect.

"For your birthday tomorrow," Isabella mumbled,"your hair should look nice during the train ride." Mom and Dad just stood there speechless. Finally, one of them broke the silence. Dad. He told me ways I would make it out of there. We've always watched the games. I could work on survival skills the best. Then the peacekeeper dragged them away. I waited a bit, and then Autumn came in. I hugged her. I got her face, and I kissed her forehead.

"It's okay, I'll be okay, love," I whispered between tears. Yes, I was crying. Shut up.

"Y-You promised!" she cried.

"I said it'll be okay! I never knew this would happen. Look, I love yo-"

"Did you just say that you love me?"

"Yes, Autumn Summerleaf, I love you. I want to win this. I'll win this for you. I can't promise anything, but I promise I will try."

"I love you, too."

* * *

Star: I feel like an evil witch. These chapters were longer than the others. This is somewhat unfair... but hey. These tributes were amazing. I've been looking foward to writing Phoenix for quite some time. I'm not playing favorites, since I have no control over what tributes win. I'm starting to want to kill that tribute system I have for the points. I feel like making the ENTIRE competition on the readers: polls. Should I?

**Song recommendation of the day: Do it all Again ~ Chris Wallace**

**Quote of the day: I'm in a love triangle with me, myself, and I. **

**Movie of the day: Monsters Inc. ( I had to! I re-watched it today after 6 years.)**

**Question of the day # 1: If you have a character in D8, tell me! You have no idea how dumb I look searching for their files in the PMs.**

**Question of the day # 2: Tell me your tribute, and if you want an alliance. If you do, with who?**

**Question of the day #3: What's your opinion on cheese?**

~Star out


	10. Note Avalon Melow Au Revoir

Star: Note on my profile. I don't want this chapter to get deleted, so here are like five sentences.

* * *

**Avalon Melow District 3 Female **

I sat in the Justice Building. My little sister was on my lap. Poor Avery. She didn't know what was going to happen. Dad had his arm around me as we all cried. Avery was confused, but she cried with us. No advice, no nothing.

Just crying, tears, hugs, kisses, and pain. Because we both knew I'd never make it out again.

* * *

Star: I'm sorry once again! Please go to my profile for my VERY reasonable note.

~Star out


	11. District 8 Reapings

Star: Hey! Star here! I am back! I'm glad a few of you kept up with me ^.^ Lurve ya!

**We'll be replying to the reviews on D7. Thanks so much for your support ^.^**

**hogwartsalways: Thank you! I tried. :D Nice virtual singing, btw.**

**Buttons301: Yay! Cheese! \*O*/**

**Littletimmy223: So they're cookies now? o.-? Haha, just kidding. I'd probably eat them all. **

**grimbutnotalways: Haha, that would be a problem xD I'll take your opinion in mind. **

* * *

**Ashyln White District 8 Age 17 Female  
**

"Are you sure you don't want any?" my younger sister, Dayna, offered me some soup.

"I'm sure," I nodded to her," I'll be in our room." I lived in a family with four kids. I'm the eldest, Ashlyn. Then is Benson, Carten, and finally Dayna. I often went without eating since we're really poor. But I'm used to going a week without food.

Our house had a kitchen, the outdoor restroom, and two small bedrooms. Dad works really hard, and mom washes clothes for other people. I go around doing chores for people. Benson is two years younger than me, and he goes off into the streets, doing who knows what to earn money. Carten is eleven and takes care of five year old Dayna at home.

I sign up for tessarae a lot. My name is in their 46 times right now. I really don't mind. I love my family with my whole heart and life. I'd do anything for them.

I walked into the room we all shared. It had two creaky beds my dad build years ago. I shared one with Dayna while the boys shared the other one. I sat on the bed, and I looked out the mossy window. It needed some cleaning. I saw a dim light from outside. I sighed and went outside. Benson forgot to turn off the light.

I grabbed my wool coat with patches, and I walked outside.

"Pst," someone whispered to me.

"Shirley?" I made out in the dark," What are you doing here?"

"I was bored, so I came," she shrugged and settled her bag on her shoulders. Shirley Wenz is my best friend. Her family lived right next door, and they were also poor. Sometimes Shirley and I go do chores around town together.

"You're weird, come inside. You think you can sleep over?" I asked her as we went inside the house.

"Ma is drunk again. I doubt she'll mind."

"Of course she is," I sighed. This was her answer for everything. "Mom," I yelled out," Shirley is staying over."

"Okay!" she yelled back. I went in the kitchen and tossed her a juice box.

"Is this real?" Shirley asked me with a glare.

"Yup, cost me a three mile hike by transporting a goat but it was worth it. Got money and good old Mrs. Bearin gave me these juice boxes."

"Woah, that's amazing. I'm so glad you're my friend."

"Mhm." Shirley was a sarcastic red head with natural blonde highlights. She's pretty weird but awesome. We hung out in the empty kitchen for a while since everyone went to do who knows what. It was eight. Benson usually stays out late, Mom sleeps early because she always has a headache, Dad is still working, Carten is probably watching TV on our very old TV set, and Dayna is probably sleeping or playing with her paper dolls.

After a long while of chatting, we went in the room and Dayna was already sleeping. She was sweating and her locks were stuck around her forehead and chubby cheeks.

"Is she okay?" Shirley asked me and saw Dayna. I sat on the bed and so did she. I put my hand on Shirley's forehead.

"No fever," I said and bit my lip. Dayna started breathing hard. I shook her. "Wake up, baby."

"Ahh!" Dayna woke up screaming.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I... had... a," she was breathing hard,"bad dream."

"It's okay," I hugged her," everything is gonna be okay. It was just a dream."

"Don't worry, you lil' goose," Shirley patted Dayna on the head," dreams can be better than reality sometimes."

"What was your dream?" I asked her while I glared at a now shrugging Shirley.

"I was in the Hunger Games," she said to me.

"Don't worry, you're not," I said and kissed her cheek," go sleep with Ma. She's probably asleep, but go with her."

"Okay," she nodded and awkwardly walked out of the room.

"She's so cute," Shirley said and laid down, sideways on the bed.

"Yup, she is," I nodded," so what are you gonna wear for the reapings?" She got out a blue dress with white striped out of her bag.

"Marenda let me use it. It was her old reaping dress," she shrugged.

"It's pretty," I said," I'm gonna be wearing this dim sundress. It was mom's." She yawned.

"You think we'll get picked?" she asked me.

"Maybe. Our names are in there like one hundred times. It wouldn't be a shocker."

"That's true."

* * *

_One dumbass introduction later at the reapings because the author can time travel...  
_

"Ladies first," Regina announced as I messed around with the hem of my dress," Ashyln White." That's me. I slowly made my way to the stage. The walk way that would lead me to my death. It's funny really. Because one tiny scrap of paper. Because of it, we're sentenced to death.

* * *

The goodbyes were terrible. It was just crying and sobbing we all knew what that paper sent me to. My death. My sure death. I have good speed and I'm in shape. But I honestly don't know if I can do this. I look up at Dayna's crying face.

I have to win. Win for them.

Then as a victor.

I will burn that piece of paper.

* * *

**Kern Locke District 8 Age 15 Male  
**

"Come here you bastard!" people were yelling at me as I ran through the streets with a sack of apples I just stole.

"Try!" I yelled back as I pushed my way pass the people in the market.

Kern.

That's my name. I steal for survival not because I want to. I live on the streets, I have no family, no nothing. I have only one eye. The peacekeepers took it out since I was being bad in the orphanage. Nobody wanted me. I'm okay with it.

With every friend I made, I would always lose them. I'd end up stealing from them or something. I'm like what the nurses would call me, a kleptomaniac. Them nurses were crazy.

Honestly, I just like playing pranks. It's fun. The shocker people have. Like, HA! You didn't expect falling face down into a toilet did you? Maybe it runs in my genes?

I don't know. I never met my parents. Never met any family members. Maybe I have, I just haven't noticed.

But I'm okay with it. Nobody that I care about is going to judge or hurt me anyways.

Like I said, I live in the streets off stealing from people. Hey, understand me. I'm lucky to get one meal a day.

I was running, and I got out of the market. I was laughing. I threw an apple at the left and ran off to the right to mislead them. Works every damn time. I ran for almost a mile, and I climbed up a tree. I was safe, but I can never too sure.

I started eating the apples, and looked at the twilight. Tomorrow was reaping day. Which meant the place would be surrounded by peacekeepers. No stealing for me tomorrow then.

I laid back and thought on the games. I always see them in the square. We haven't won in years. Like, years. Why do they even do this? I wonder. I never paid much attention to the games. I think I can survive if I wanted to.

Wanted. I wanted so many things I couldn't have. So maybe dying would give everyone what they wanted. Then...

I could come back as a ghost and scare the crap out of them!

What? I'm a natural born prankster. Also stealer. Joke cracker. Etc. I'm just really lucky to be alive. I swear, those peacekeepers would have killed me. But luckily they just took my eye out. I cover it with this eye patch. Maybe the only thing I never stole. This old lady that died some time ago gave it to me. I never take it off. Makes me look like some monster.

That's one thing I don't want.

To look like a monster.

Haha, maybe I can scare people if I get reaped.

Then I can win, and finally do what I should have done from the start.

Check myself in a mental asylum.

* * *

I was in line to get my finger stabbed and murdered.

"Nooooooooo! Don't poke me!" yelled my finger as I used my voice to give it it's own.

"I'm so sorry," I said to my finger and handed it over to the annoyed peacekeeper with a dramatic expression.

"You have problems. Go ahead," the peacekeeper said and got ready to murder more fingers. I smirked and walked to my age group. Eventually, Regina came up to the stage. She was a weird skinny lady who is probably over dosing on diet pills who knows how to use 'N use what her mother gave her.

What?

I'm a teenage boy.

"Welcome all," she spoke in her Capitol accent,"to the 68th annual Hunger Games. May the odds be ever in your favor. Now isn't it exciting?"

No it's not.

Shut up, conscious.

Sorry.

"No before we start, let me show you video brought to you all the way from the Capitol!" she exclaimed. We all starred at the 1 minute rebellion video.

It's weird. Why would they kill people in the rebellion and then kill children.

I know right.

After the video, she announced again," Ladies first."

You think it's you.

I don't know, bro.

"Ashlyn White!" A girl slowly made her way to the stage. Poor girl. She looked 16. She looks weak. Easy kill? Maybe. She just looked at the crowd with wide eyes. "Now for the boys... Kern Locke!"

That was me. I slowly made my way up to the stage, receiving a few smirks. Well, aren't I loved?

Actually, I think they hate you.

Okay, conscious. If we're gonna fight to the death, you're gonna have to work with me.

What if we just talk to each other out loud, creep people out and they'll leave you alone.

PERFECT! A bit... I think.

I shook hands with my District partner. I was so not looking forward to dying.

* * *

They left me in the empty room. I know nobody was coming for me. I just wanted to take in my last seconds in District 8 alone. The only thing coming here for me was the peacekeeper to drag me into the train.

Thus my theory was correct.

Ooo, fancy talk.

* * *

Star: I am so damaged o.o I forced myself to writing this chapter. It's not my best, and I'm really disappointed with it. -grumble- I'm still mental from my break, and I WAS doing better. But I'm here! Talking with imaginary friends. Y_aa_y. So that's why Kern came out mental. Twinsies! Y_aa_y.

**Song recommendation of the day: You Fuckin' Did It ~ Jason Mraz  
**

**Star fact of the day: Has a headache right now. You know, it's not fun forcing yourself into writing. I had to since I have my calender.**

**Question of the day: Want to go unicorn hunting with me?**

~Star out


	12. Bye

Star: Note on my profile. I don't want this chapter to get deleted, so here are like five sentences.

* * *

**Avalon Melow District 3 Female **

I sat in the Justice Building. My little sister was on my lap. Poor Avery. She didn't know what was going to happen. Dad had his arm around me as we all cried. Avery was confused, but she cried with us. No advice, no nothing.

Just crying, tears, hugs, kisses, and pain. Because we both knew I'd never make it out again.

* * *

Star: I'm sorry once again! Please go to my profile for my VERY reasonable note.

~Star out


	13. Sorry

Star: Hey! Star here! I'm sorry about this. I've wasted your time, my time, and others' time. I'm not going to be completing this story. I'm sorry. I just can't seem to do it anymore. I've lost all inspiration. For a moment, I thought I regained it, but I didn't. Maybe it was a few of the characters or the lack of submitters. I don't know. But I have made lots of friends here! If you submitted and stuff, don't be afraid to chat with me here and then. Maybe next year, I'll restart another SYOT. I'll be better and improved by then. Sorry once again! But thank you for the support! I'm gonna delete this story off the website for good. It'll just be a waste of space. I'll just leave this on until December until I'm sure most of you know.

Thanks and sorry, again! :D Lurve ya'll!

~Star out


End file.
